Uzumaki
CT-27-6823 '''also known as '''CT-2768 and later re-designated as ARC-2768 was a clone trooper who served in the Grand Army of the Republic during the Clone Wars. Because of his name being hard to remember, he was given the nickname "Uzumaki". Around 20 BBY, during the course of the war, Uzumaki was assigned to Beta squad, in which Uzumaki was the only survivor. He was put into the 501'st Legion, as a Sergeant, he made out pretty well. At about 21 BBY, Uzumaki was put in ARC Trooper training, he went through the tests he needed to go through, and became an ARC Trooper during that year. Biography Clone Cadet It was the year 20 BBY, during the Clone Wars. Uzumaki was assigned to Beta squad. The survivors of the test would make it into the 212'th Attack Battalion. He had to make it through a series of obstacles. He made it as the only survivor. And was allowed to customize his own armor. He became the first "Phase 2" Clone trooper. Service as a Kamino Clone Factory Guard Several Months of training in Kamino, and joining in battles with the 212th legion. Uzumaki was put on Kamino for a time, to be a guard at the Clone Factory. He was given the rank of Liuetenant when placed in the facility guard. Nothing happened much during his service. There were many false alarms. But nothing bad. Protecting Kamino Several weeks, months, years, hours, of bordem was in Uzumaki. But the time came for him to really protect Kamino. At the time, he was to guard the "Education Room", where young clones were educated. He was then called to check somthing out. There were strange droid sighting's outside of the cloning facility. Uzumaki got a sniper rifle out of the armory and went to a high point on the roof of the facility and he was searching the water and platforms for anything that may pose as a threat. And there it was. An aqua droid, climbing out of the water and up to a platform to start the assult. Uzumaki got on his comlink and told the other guards to stay near the entrances and emergency exits. The droids would try to get in any way they could. Uzumaki aimed his sniper at the aqua droid. He did'nt shoot yet. He was waiting to be told that the guards were in their positions. Uzumaki got notified of that about one minute later. He aimed at the droids head. And fired. Uzumaki was not spotted yet. He then saw somthing. Then. He realized. A whole group of droid dropships were flying toward the facility! Uzumaki had to act quick. He called all the guards and told them to get ready. And he called the head guard and told him to sound the emergency alarm. The droid ships were getting closer. Uzumaki got off of his post and got into the facility. He then told his commander that there were many drop ships on there way. The drop ships arrived and landed on the many platforms. And droids poured out. Hundreds of them. He got guards on the platforms. But there were too many droids. The droids were pushing through the guards. Uzumaki called Captain Rex. He told him that the droids were getting close to the entrance and that the guards cant hold their positions much longer. Rex called in a platoon of troops. And got two "newer" troops. Named Fives, and Echo. The guards pushed through some of them. Then the 501st troops came out. With big rifles, miniguns, and there were lots of them. The 501st started to push through the droids as much as they could. Uzumaki was still in his sniper post. Sniping the heavier droids. Then... He was spotted by a rocket droid. And the droid fired a rocket right at his post. And it hit the post. Knocking Uzumaki off of the post. Uzumaki was behind where the droids came out. That game him an advantage. He was right in front of the cockpit. Uzumaki smashed the windows and killed the droids. But still. There were many droids pouring out. Uzumaki then found a rocket launcher under one of the seats, he jumped out and fired two rockets at the ship. It exploded. And he did the same to all of the other 5 ships. He saved many clone's lives. Uzumaki was honored that day. He was awarded the rank of Senior Commander, and he also became an ARC Trooper in the 212th Attack Squadron